


we'll be holding on forever

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Baking, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: For their anniversary, Dean and Cas bake a pie, slow dance and talk honestly about their feelings.





	we'll be holding on forever

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in six months, but I just had to write something for today. Happy anniversary, Dean and Cas!

They came back from a hunt around ten, exhausted and dirty, so after a quick shower, Dean crashed immediately. He had thought he’d sleep till the morning, but it was still middle of the night when he was woken up by the loud bang. Grabbing his gun, he made his way to the kitchen where the sound came from. To his surprise, he found Cas, trenchcoat-less, looking for something in the cabinets. He lowered his gun and put it down on the counter.

“Whatcha doin’, buddy?” Dean asked, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Startled, Cas turned around with and apologetic look on his face. “Dean! I’m sorry if I woke you up,” he said, “I can help you go back to sleep if you want.”

Dean was tempted by the offer, but his curiosity was stronger. “No need. Now, why are you making a mess in my kitchen?” He asked with a teasing grin.

Cas glared at him, “I wasn’t making a mess. I’m just not sure where you keep your pans?”

Frowning, Dean walked over to one of the cabinets, “They’re in here. What are you making? I thought you didn’t have to eat.”

Out of nowhere, Cas turned uncharacteristically bashful and refused to meet Dean’s eyes as he walked to the cabinet Dean showed him and bent down to take a pan. “I wanted to bake you a pie.”

“A pie? I can never say no to that,” Dean said with an excited grin, “What’s the occasion? I didn’t forget my own birthday, did I?”

“No,” Cas said before turning thoughtful, “Although, one could argue that you were born again on this day, so technically it could be your birthday. But going by that logic, you would have many more birthdays, seeing as you’ve died and came back to life multiple times, and I think keeping track of all those instances would be unnecessarily complicated and somewhat depressing. So, no, it’s not your birthday.”

Dean blinked slowly. “Okay, Chatty Cathy, you definitely lost me there.”

“It’s September 18th,” Cas said and _oh_.

“The day you pulled me out of hell,” Dean remembered. “So, it’s our anniversary.” Dean teased as he knocked their shoulders together before the implication of what he said dawned on him and he felt himself flush.

“In a way, yes,” Cas said, seemingly oblivious, and smiled shyly.

“Eleven years, huh? We’ve been though a lot.”

“We have.”

“I don’t have any gift for you, though,” Dean said. ”Honestly, I barely know what day it is lately.”

“That’s alright, Dean,” Cas said and Dean could tell he really meant it. “Your company is more than enough.”

Dean smiled shyly. “Maybe we could have a movie night, just you and me, huh?”

“I would love that. You should go get some more sleep now. You were exhausted. I’ll try to stay quiet.”

“Nah, I’ll take a nap later,” Dean said. “You know what I’m gonna do now? I’m gonna teach you how to bake a pie. And teach you where I keep everything around here, so you don’t wake me up next time.” He teased as he went to grab his apron.

“Dean, I’ve watched several videos and read many recipes. I’m sure I can follow the instructions. I’m not going to screw it up. You should get some sleep.”

“Dude, it’s not about you screwing up,” Dean raised his voice slightly before remembering it’s the middle of the night. “And I said I was gonna take a nap later.”

Cas looked like he was about to argue so Dean spoke again.

“Look, it’s… It’s our anniversary,” he said as he fought down a blush he could feel rising on his cheeks. “And I wanna spend time with you. When was the last time we did something together that didn’t involve hunting and watching movies?”

He could see Cas relenting.

“Besides, I thought you enjoyed my company.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “I’m reconsidering it.”

“Ass,” Dean muttered. “And I was about to tell you that I enjoy your company too.”

Cas rewarded him with a bright smile and Dean didn’t even try to fight his own.

He thrust his spare apron in Cas’s. “Put this on.”

Dean watched Cas put on the apron and he decided it was taking him too long to tie it, so he stepped into his personal space and tied it himself. And if he took the opportunity to inhale Cas’s familiar and comforting smell, no one was to know. 

They work quietly for a while before Dean got an idea. He went over to the chair where Cas had hung his trenchcoat and grabbed his phone.

“You have music on this one, right?”

“I do, but, Dean, you’ll wake Sam up.”

Dean waved off his concern as he scrolled through Cas’s music. “I’ll lower the volume, don’t worry. Dude, is this Celine Dion? Did Sam put it on here?”

“Sam did give me some recommendations, yes, but all of those songs are the ones I like.”

“There’s a lot of Led Zeppelin on here,” Dean said casually as he gave up on trying to find a perfect song and put it on a shuffle.

“I did grow fond of them after listening to your tape,” Cas admitted. “I wish I hadn’t lost it. It was in my pocket when I…”

“I saved it,” Dean said through a lump in his throat. He still hated thinking about that time. “I saved it before we… I can give it to you again, if you want.”

“I would love to,” Cas looked touched and it encouraged Dean to keep talking.

“I used to listen to it while you were… while you were… It reminded me of you,” Dean said as he attempted to keep the tear threatening to spill over at bay. So much time had passed since then and Cas was there beside him, solid and warm and _alive_, but just thinking about it still made him sick in the stomach. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I’m here now,” Cas whispered back. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed slightly. “Hopefully, I’m here to stay.”

Dean let out a surprised chuckle. “Hopefully.”

Smiling, Cas dragged his hand down Dean’s arm, making him shiver in response. He knew Cas noticed, but neither of them made any comments.

They got back to work as music played softly in the background. Their shoulders brushed occasionally and Dean savored the electric feeling that went through him each time.

Soon enough, though, they were putting the pie in the oven.

“What now?” Cas asked. “Are you sleepy?”

“No, I-” Dean worried his bottom lip. He really wanted to ask and he was sure Cas would say yes, but it was still a scary step to take.

“Dean?”

“Will you— Would you like to—” Dean stuttered before he grew frustrated with himself and decided to _do_. He stepped closer to Cas and wrapped one of his arms around Cas’s waist while the other landed on Cas’s shoulder. He looked into Cas’s wide surprised eyes and said, “Dance with me.”

“I would love to,” Cas said and eagerly wrapped his hand around Dean’s back. The hand that was on Cas’s shoulder found Cas’s free hand and Dean’s heart beat faster as they laced their fingers together.

As they swayed slowly, Dean couldn’t look away from the adoring look in Cas’s eyes.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed dancing,” Cas broke the silence after a song that was playing ended and another started.

Dean shrugged. “Never really had a right partner before.”

“I’m a right partner?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, you definitely are, Cas.” Dean admitted.

With a smile, Cas shuffled closer and rested his head in a crook of Dean’s neck. “You are too.”

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

Dean chuckled at the fitting lyrics. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Me too.”

Like they were reading each other’s minds, they both pulled away at the same time, putting their dancing at the stop. Dean cupped Cas’s cheeks and with only slightest hesitation leaned in. Luckily, Cas met him in the middle and their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. For a second, Dean thought he was dreaming, but when they pulled away and his eyes fell on Cas’s blue ones he knew it was real. In his dreams, the eyes were never quite so vibrant.

“Can you believe we’re gonna be celebrating two anniversaries on the same date?” Dean asked and immediately wanted to smack himself for ruining the moment.

To his surprise, Cas let out a loud laugh. “It’s very convenient, if anything.”

Feeling giddy, Dean couldn’t stop himself from pressing another kiss on Cas’s lips, this one growing much more heated though.

“Do you want to go to my room?” Dean asked as they pulled away, breathless.

“The pie,” Cas said.

“Fuck the pie,” Dean said and turned off the oven, took Cas’s phone and trenchcoat and grabbed Cas’s hand, leading him towards his room. “We can make another one tomorrow. I want a piece of angel cake now.”

Cas groaned and Dean imagined he was rolling his eyes as well. “That was terrible.”

Dean laughed, “It’s been eleven years, you should be used to it.”

Glancing back at Cas, Dean noticed a small, fond smile gracing his face, a smile that screamed _I love you_. “Happy anniversary, Dean.”

“Happy anniversary, Cas,” Dean answered with the same kind of smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment if you liked it! :D
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
